love the way you lie
by sectumsempra394
Summary: [THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. CHANGES WILL BE MADE.] Draco starts to give in to his urges he has built up towards harry. but will it negatively affect his life and what will it do to the both of them in the end? can he keep to his true self or are old habits hard to let go. -DRARRY-


p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"TRYING A NEW WRITING STYLE HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;" /p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 1- treacherous heart/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Five years Draco had watched him in the shadows. Five years he taunted him. Five years of denying his feelings and refusing to believe they existed. His heart was treacherous to his mind and he didn't know how much longer his mind could hold out against it. He could tell this year would be quite different something made him realize it as he laid on his bed and stared into nothingness. He pondered the feelings from his heart and wondered if it would be better to just act upon them. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'treacherous' he thought to himself. How could he let his heart feel this way. Different scenarios played out in front of him as he decided on whether to trust in love instead of power. Most of these mental scenes ended horribly. Shunned from his family and friends or worse being hunted down by the dark lord himself and murdered. From below a gruff muffled muttering could be heard, Draco father had returned home from the ministry. It wasn't until he heard his low voice mutter the name 'Harry Potter' that Draco attention turned to the sounds of his father below./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""hopefully he will be pleased with this and our name not spat upon anymore. Once again our household will uphold the standards and fear the malfoy name should render." Draco could tell his father was breaking. After finding out the dark lord had returned to their world, his father who followed him out of fear and tried nothing to return him to power had been belittled by the dark lord and disgraced by is associates. Draco stayed laying on his bed wondering what his father had done to believe the dark lord would be pleased. It didn't take long to figure it out as his father had just summoned him downstairs to the family study. He took his time coming downstairs wondering what was happening and still running through scenarios about his treacherous heart. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""you wanted to see me?" Draco stood in the doorway staring at his father who was ruffling through papers and he believed was having a mild panic attack./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Draco... Yes" lucious cleared his throat pushing aside his anxiety h continued " potter has decided to get himself into a bit of trouble this past summer" he rambled "we almost were capable of banning him from Hogwarts but that ridiculous fool dumbledor was able to counter our arguments and turn the tables." Draco didn't understand what his father was talking about. Harry was almost expelled? While he was waiting for another year to see harry there was a chance he wold have never seen him at all. Draco had a slight bit of panic run through him then remember that his father said almost. Thank god for dumbledor thought Draco. What did any of this have to do with him he thought. " because of this failure the dark lord has contacted us for a favor and i will NOT have this families name spat upon by the others anymore." his anxiety began to rise again as he started to pace the room. He rubbed his scruffy face it was clear he was in need of a shave. " he has asked that you become more intertwined in potters life. Follow him. And if possible become close to has asked this favor of you Draco. I dont have a clue where he is going with this but i am not on to question the dark lord. I dont want any mistakes or the dark lord will be the least of your worries." lucious' face turned quite dark with that last phrase and although Draco was pretty sure even his father didn't know what could be worse the a vengeful dark lord Draco didn't want to learn if there was something worse. " i understand father" this was his chance he began to realize. He could get close to harry maybe even let himself love him and fool his father and lord Voldemort into believing he was just doing their bidding. Although after years of all the pain and duress he put harry through he had no idea how he was going to gain his trust and become his friend. If not more. As Draco left his fathers study he noticed a copy of the daily prophet on his desk. In huge black words was " THE BOY WHO LIES" harry s messy yet ruggedly handsome face stared out back at Draco with sorrow in his eyes. 'did the news ever back off of people' Draco stood there for a second remembering the last test for the goblet. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"`Anticipation s the contestants ran through the maze screams emanating for the tall bushy hedges and one two red flares. Draco knew though then that neither were Harry he was brave and he would make it through. It got silent after that the stupid band wouldn't stop playing as if it livened up the fact that people could die. 20 minutes went by with no sign of anyone fleur delcour had been dragged out of the maze and taken to the stands after a quick medical exam and krum had been pulled out and un-bewitched. After almost an hour Draco began to wonder if Cedric or harry would ever return. He looked down the stands at dumbledor who looks quite content and chatty with professor mcgonagall. If dumbledor as not worried Draco didn't need to be. Suddenly a shift in the air alerted everyone to look at the front of the maze as a loud crock erupted and harry and Cedric apparted right before them all. After a closer look it didn't take long for everyone to realized the the diggory boy had died and questions were being raised. Harry's loud cries could be heard as mad eye dragged him away. And the repeated words "he's back Voldemort is back"`/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Draco proceeded upstairs back to his room to complete getting ready for his next year at Hogwarts. In less than a week Draco would be on the same train as harry once again headed for Hogwarts./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 1.0500pt; margin-top: 5.0000pt; line-height: 16.8000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Sun rose on the morning Draco has been waiting for. Usually every year returning to Hogwarts was just a grim reminder that for an entire year Draco would have to live with the mixed feelings for harry and and walk around wearing the mask of hatred for him this year though not only cold he drop his charade but he will gain his families good graces back i n with the dark lord. Draco and his father were already on there way to platform 9 3/4 as the sun rose higher in the sky. As 10:30 rolled around Draco boarded the Hogwarts express and sat net to his fellow slytherins in the slytherins car. As he stared out the window his eyes widened as harry potter showed up in his view followed by Ron and hermione and the other weasleys. He was laughing about something when he walked by the window without even noticing malfoy. Jealousy started to boil as he saw how happy Ron and hermione made harry feel and how they were capable of putting that amazing smile on his face. He hoped this year he could put the smile on his face as well. He spent the last few days and the rest of the train ride trying to figure out how to get Harry's attention and get close to him. Nothing came to mind as they arrived at Hogwarts and entered the front gates. Draco sat down at the slytherin table and decided he couldn't linger on this anymore and tried to put his attention into something else. Dumbledore ascended to the podium for his annual speech. "/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"d like to welcome back professor grubbly-plank who will taking over care of magical creature while our gamekeeper hagrid is on leave also /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"t is my pleasure to introduce this years new defense against the dark arts teacher miss Dolores umbridge. /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"I/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" find that -" his speech was interupted then but a small high pitched /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"squeak/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" and clink of metal /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"against/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" glass and a small plump woman clad in pink strode towards the podium. /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"D/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"raco recognized her from trip to the ministry and he wondered if the ministry was /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"interfering/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" with Hogwarts. /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"A/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"nd if that would mess up dracos plans to get close to harry. " thank you professor and may i say /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"weighty/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"recognized/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" as errors of /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin:  
initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"judgment/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;". Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited./spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"" she squeaked again and toddled back to her seat as Dumbledore who didn't even seem phased by the interruption continued. " thank you madam undersecretary and for your inspiring words." he turned towards the students once more " /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"" Draco found all of that to be redundant coming from the ministry but didn't really care. /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"G/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"rumbles came from other students as thy exited the dining hall. /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"D/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"raco made sure to brush past harry as he strode down to the dungeons for some well deserved sleep. /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"A/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"s if in habit when harry turned around to scoff at malfoy he laughed and stuck out his tongue. /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"H/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"e didn't know why he did that but he realized then it was going to be very hard to get on Harry's good side./span/p 


End file.
